Planes
by Dark Sakura Evans
Summary: Maka y Soul se deciden a cambiar, cada uno se portará mejor con el otro, y esto llevará a situaciones graciosas y románticas. Porfa, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, mis queridos lectores! Bueno, antes que nada decirles que soy nueva aqui, encantada de conocerles. Este es mi primer FanFic, así que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo .**_

_**También os quería informar de la que va a ser mi forma de subir fics. Cuando comenteis este prólogo, si os gusta, subiré el capítulo 1, cuando comenteis el 1 subiré el 2, etc. Los capitulos los tengo ya planificados, osea que no os haré esperar para subir los demás, y si voy a tardar, os avisaré. Bueno, ya pueden empezar a leer. Espero que les guste. Un saludo.**_

_**Prólogo.**_

-¡BAKA! ¡Maldito pervertido!-chilló Maka cuando vio a Soul con la cara entre los pechos de Blair y le atacaba con un Maka-chop.

-¡Pero si ha sido ella!- se defendía el albino.

-¿Nya?- Dijo una mujer con el pelo morado mientras Maka salía del apartamento con un portazo.

Soul, que ya había conseguido parar la hemorragia nasal que tenía por culpa de Blair, agarró su mochila y salió también del apartamento. Al llegar abajo, vio que Maka no se había llevado la moto. Cuando llegó al Shibusen, comenzó a buscarla por los pasillos hasta que la vio en la cafetería, charlando seriamente con Tsubaki. Iba a ir a buscarla, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS! ¡SALUDA AL DIOS DE LOS DIOSES COMO ES DEBIDO! ¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL GRAN BLACK STAR!

(NdA: bueno, aunque no hubiese puesto el nombre ya sabrían quien es, ¿verdad?)

-Hola Black.

-¿Qué ocurre, Soul? Pareces atontado.

-Tú también lo estarías si fueras el que se despierta entre los pechos de una mujer y luego te dan con un libro en la cabeza.

-¿Has vuelto a dormir con Blair?

-Mejor dicho, me he despertado con Blair encima, no sé como entra a mi habitación si que yo me de cuenta.

-Ay, amigo, es que las mujeres son tan misteriosas…

-Pero el caso es: Si no es culpa mía, ¿Por qué diablos me pega Maka a mí?

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella no a mi.

Un rato más tarde, todos entraron a clase, y Soul se dirigió hacia donde estaba Maka hablando de nuevo con Tsubaki.

-Maka, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- ella asintió y se fueros hasta sus asientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Maka, ya no puedo más. Siento tener que decirte esto, pero por favor, no me lances más Maka-chops. Estoy harto de que me des en la cabeza, y además cuando la culpa no es mía, si no de Blair- le dijo con un tono frio y serio- tú sabes que pongo en peligro mi vida por ti, ¿Y así me lo pagas?- en ese momento entró Stein-.

-Por favor, sentaos todos. Hoy diseccionaremos…- dijo mientras levantaba una manta- una cría de tigre bengala.

Durante la clase, muchos alumnos tuvieron que ir al baño a vomitar, mientras que Kid tuvo que salir al pasillo acompañado de Liz porque el tigre por dentro era bastante asimétrico y tuvo un ataque depresivo. Mientras, Maka estuvo muy pensativa con las palabras de su arma. En verdad sabía que la culpa era de Blair, pero cuando veía eso algo por dentro se la comía y le lanzaba un Maka-chop. ¿Serían celos? No, seguro que no. Pero se sentía mal por hacerle eso todas y cada una de las mañanas desde que vivían con Blair. Y es que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ahora tenía 16 años ella y 17 Soul. Estaba bastante arrepentida, y allí mismo, mientras un pobre tigrecillo era descuartizado, se hizo a si misma una promesa: No volvería a darle golpes a Soul. Es más, a partir de ahora él sería su única prioridad, para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella en muchos años. Arrancó un pedacito de hoja de un cuaderno y escribió: "Perdóname, no volverá a pasar, te compensaré" y se lo pasó a su arma. Él la leyó y le contestó en el mensaje en el mismo papelito y con su letra un tanto desordenada: No importa, no hace falta que hagas nada" y le pasó el papelito. Ella leyó la contestación y volvió a escribir: "Insisto" y se lo volvió a pasar. Soul suspiró resignado y se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído: "Cabezota". Ella sonrió triunfalmente. No podía negarle nada.

**_Repito, si les gusta, dejen Reviews. Chauu :3._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos! Lo Primero, gracias por vuestros Reviews, me encantaron! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 1, que espero que disfruten. No sé si me quedó un poco cortito, pero bueno, la cosa se intenta. Quiero darle especialmente las gracias a los que comentaron: bicho1000, Kasumi-Keiko11, Kakura Izumi, Tutsz y a Leina-chan. Ya saben, dejen comentarios, negativos, positivos, con sugerencias... etc (mejor lo segundo y lo tercero). Bueno, sin más dilacion, pueden comenzar a leer. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

Capítulo 1.

Soul POV:

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del amanecer, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, y yo ya estaba despierto. Estaba pensando en lo que pasó ayer con Maka y decidí que yo también cambiaría. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, como a las 7:15, cuando en la puerta de mi habitación se escucharon un par de golpes y Maka asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar?- preguntó ella suavemente-.

Yo me hice el dormido para ver qué pasaba, y ella se ladeó un poco y empujó la puerta con el trasero, pasó adentro con una bandeja de comida, y volvió a cerrar la puerta con el trasero. Todavía tenía puesto el pijama, que consistía en un pantalón rojo y una camiseta rosa con puntitos rojos y una manzana en una esquina inferior. Ella caminó hasta mí, pero yo me seguía haciendo el dormido. Se quedó quieta en el borde de la cama, se agachó y dejó la bandeja en el suelo, y se acercó a mi cara.

-Soul, despierta, y es la hora de levantarse- dijo suavemente mientras me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla-.

-Mmm...- hice como si recién me estuviera despertando.

-Vamos, te he traído el desayuno- dijo amablemente-.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? -bromeé yo con una sonrisa-.

-No, estoy perfectamente- ella me devolvió la sonrisa- gracias por preguntar.

-Oye Maka, ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

-Es obvio, tenemos que ir al Shibusen.

-Pero… Maka, hoy es sábado.

-Tienes razón- La ojijade se cayó al suelo (al estilo anime).

-Deberías dormir un poco más, se te nota la cara de cansada. Anda, ve a tu habitación y descansa.

-Tendré que ir al salón y descansar en el sofá, porque el suelo de mi cuarto está mojado, lo lavé hace un rato- ella se giró hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Maka- esto no entraba en mis planes, pero aun así tuve que hacerlo, no me podía resistir a la idea- ese sillón no es nada cómodo para dormir, quédate aquí conmigo-.

-N-no creo que sea lo mejor- tartamudeó ella-.

-Chist, ya basta. Pon la bandeja allí, encima de la cajonera y ven.

Ella obedeció y puso la bandeja donde yo le indicaba, pero otra vez se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-En serio, mejor me voy al salón.

Yo me levanté de la cama en un salto y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya la tenía cogida en mis brazos y fuertemente sujetada, pero sin lastimarla.

-S-Soul, ¿Qué haces? ¡S-suéltame! ¡SOUL!- ella pataleaba al aire e intentaba escabullirse, pero yo, a mis 17 años, era más fuerte que Maka.

La llevé a la cama, y allí empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ella intentaba zafarse pero no lo conseguía.

-¡S-s-Soul, p-para, p-para, por favor!- dijo riéndose y toda sonrojada-.

-¿Quieres que pare? Pues no te niegues más- le sonreí, me acosté a su lado y nos tapé a los dos con las mantas. A continuación, casi inconscientemente le pasé un brazo por la cintura, para apegarla más a mí. Sentí como se estremecía un poco y vi como se sonrojaba (aunque estaba de espaldas a mí) y sonreí.

Cuando me desperté, sería más o menos a las 11:30, noté una pequeña presión sobre mi pecho, bajé la vista y ahí estaba Maka. Se había dado la vuelta y tenía la cabeza y parte de su torso encima de mí. Me di cuenta de también tenía un brazo rodeándome, y yo estando dormido no me quedaba atrás: la estaba abrazado. Mi mente perversa y retorcida me animaba a hacer cosas "extrañas". Pero poro Dios, aunque esta chica me gustara no me podía aprovechar así de ella. Lentamente ella fue abriendo los ojos, y cuando lo hizo se me quedó mirando. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo fuego.

-E-esto… ¡KYAAAAA! ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?

-Tú sabrás... será tu subconsciente el que me tenía ganas...- bromeé yo con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Pero serás... ¡BAKA!- dijo ella preparando una enciclopedia para un Súper Maka-chop, pero el dolor nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos y me encontré el libro a unos milímetros de mi cara, pero sin golpearme todavía.

-Nee, da igual- dijo ella guardando el libro- me iré a terminar de limpiar, tú desayuna.

-Ok.

Maka salió de la habitación y yo comencé a desayunar. Me encantaba hacerla enojar y verla inflar los cachetes, parecía una niña pequeña. Se me ocurrió una idea, pero no para enfadarla, sino para entretenerla un rato ese día. Cuando terminé de desayunar, fui hasta la cocina y vi a Maka lavando los platos.

-Maka, ¿Te apetece ir hoy al centro comercial?- le pregunté suavemente.

Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos.

-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!- gritó ella.

-¿Nee? ¿Qué dices, Maka?

-¿Tú? ¿Ir? ¿Al? ¿Centro? ¿Comercial?- preguntó despacio- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Soul?- dijo acercándose peligrósamente a la estantería de los libros de cocina-.

-Por Dios, Maka, solo me apeteceir un rato porque estoy aburrido, y además han puesto un restaurante muy Cool allí, aunque no tanto como yo- respondí orgulloso-.

Mi técnico suspiró con alivio.

-Está bien, iré a cambiarme- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Yo también me cambié, me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y una camista negra muy Cool, por supuesto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Maka salió de la habitación. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mirándola, pero solo supe que estaba preciosa. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos hasta por debajo de la rodilla, una camiseta de color rosa oscuro, el pelo recogido en dos coletitas, pero no como siempre, ahora debajo de la cabeza, y unas sabrinas.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó ella-.

-C-claro.

Salimos a la calle, nos subimos en la moto y fuimos hasta el centro comercial. Aparqué allí y caminamos hasta adentro. Llevávamos un rato para decidir adonde ir primero, cuando de lejos oímos a "cierta" perdona proclamando a los 4 vientos lo grande que era. [NdA: Ya sabe quien es, ¿no?]. Cuando nos acercamos gritó:

-¡Oh, si son los fieles amigos del gran Dios! Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Maka Albarn sin su ropa de siempre? Maka, ¿Ya has vuelto a traer a Soul aquí a la fuerza?

-Nop, Black- dijo ella- ha sido él el que ha tenido la idea.

-¿QUEEEÉ?- chilló el "supuesto Dios"- Soul Eater Evans, ¡¿SE TE HA OCURRIDO A TI VENIR AQUÍ?

-Ejem, si- dije yo-.

-Madre mía- dijo el peliazul-.

Por una esquina del centro vimos a Kid y a sus dos armas. Patty estaba poniendose perfume, Liz leyendo un libro [NdA: Si todo lo de antes era increible, ahora se van a morir] y Death the Kid iba muy asimétricamente vestido. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, pero Black Star gritó:

-¡AAAAAAAHH! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!- gritó antes de desmayarse.

-Es un caso perdido, je, je- dijo Tsubaki cogiendo a su técnico y llevándoselo en brazos después de despedirse.

-Bueno, ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

**_¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden, dejen comentarios. Por cierto, entre mañana y el miércoles les dejaé el capitulo 2 (si comentan, claro). Chauu, nos leemos! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Nee~~ Konichiwa! Lo primero, PERDONENMEEEEE! He tenido toda la semana de exámenes, y aunque soy buena estudiante, a una le cuesta. Tambien decirles que estuve ayer por la noche hasta las 1 y media de la madrugada escribiendoles el capítulo, y hoy me tuve que levantar a las 6:30 para irme a una Otaku Convention (Otacon), que por cierto, estuvo genial y me lo pasé chachipendi. Bueno, también agradecerles sus comentarios, y a los que solamente leen. Darle especiales gracias a: Leina-chan, Kakura Izumi, Liz.I'm, Tutsz y SasuHina-Evanz.**

**Nota para Kakura Izumi: La verdad, no había pensado en que Soul tramara nada, pero gracias por la idea, me servirá para róximos capítulos.**

**De nuevo, perdón por la demora, espero que les encante el capítulo y ya saben, a leer y a comentar. Por cierto, vi que les gustó lo de Black Star, así que les puse un poquito más de ese DIOS. Espero que les guste, con cariño, la autora. **

Capítulo 2.

Maka POV.

Caminábamos por el centro comercial, ya habíamos comprado en varias tiendas algunas cosas que nos hacían falta, teníamos que comprar bebidas y algo de comida para colaborar con la fiesta de fin de curso que se hacía en el Shibusen. Soul dijo que iría a reservar mesa en ese restaurante tan "Cool" que habían abierto, así que yo aproveché para encargarme de un tema importante: Su cumpleaños. [NdA: Como no me se las fechas de cumpleaños de toda esta gente, me las voy a inventar si no les importa, ¿Vale? Disculpen las molestias :3]

No sabía que diablos regalarle, así que empecé a mirar varias tiendas. Pasé por una tienda de corbatas. ¿Soul y una corbata en su cuello? Mal vamos, tenía que pasar algo muuuy importante para que Soul se pusiera corbata.

Luego pasé por una tienda de perfumes, pero él ya olía bastante bien [NdA: Pregunto yo: Querida Maka, ¿ESO TÚ COMO DEMONIOS LO SABES?; y dice Maka: No sé, lo escribiste tú; Yo: Ah, es verdad (con risita nerviosa y gotita estilo anime)]

Vi un sitio donde vendían lencería y ropa interior. Lo consideré seriamente. No, no le compraría NADA de eso a Soul. Tendría que darme prisa para pensar en qué regalarle.

Cuando él vino a buscarme, se me fue la idea de la cabeza. Estuvimos comiendo en ese restaurante tan "Cool", que era "Cool" de verdad. Soul estaba allí como pez en el agua. Después estuvimos otro rato caminando, y yo disimuladamente intentaba averiguar qué podría gustarle.

Soul POV:

Caminaba junto a Maka, ella parecía distraida pensando en no sé qué y mirando de lejos todas las tiendas.

-Maka, ¿Te apetece un helado?

-¿Nee? Ah, pues si, con el calor que hace... [NdA: Están casi a finales de Mayo :3]

-Ok, vamos, yo invito.

-¡KYAA! Soul Eater Evans, hoy tenemos que ir a urgencias, tú estás muy raro- dijo dramatizándolo mucho-.

-Nah, vamos, que no me pasa nada-.

-Bueno- dijo ella aún desconfiando-.

Todo hay que decirlo; Me encantaba hacerla rabiar (en solo un día, ya extrañaba los Maka-chops), pero tambien me gusta ser amable con ella a veces y hacerla sonreir, es que se ve tan linda...

-¿De qué vas a tomarlo?- le pregunté a alla mientras ibamos hacia el puesto-.

-Mmm... de fresa.

-Ok- le dije yo con una sonrisa [NdA: Me está saliendo un poco rarillo Soul, ¿No? Pero bueno, todos nos ponemos raros cuando nos enamoramos]

Llegamos al puesto, que estaba ya fuera del centro comercial y nos atendió una chica joven [NdA: para que me entiendan, una chica tipo Ayame de Naruto, la del puesto de ramen "Ichiraku" :3].

-Hola, ¿qué desean?

-Un helado de fresa y otro de chocolate, por favor.

-En seguida se lo pongo.

Pagué los helados y nos fuimos a un parque cercano. Allí nos sentamos en un banco y empezamos a comer nuestros helados en silencio.

-Gracias- dijo Maka de repente-.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por todo esto, por hacerme descansar, por traerme, por invitarme a comer, y ahora esto...

-Bueno, pues de nada. Por cierto- dije mientras veía que ella sonreía tímidamente- ¿Quieres probarlo?- le pregunté señalando mi helado-.

-N-no sé.

-Oh, vamos- le dije mientras le acercaba MI cucharilla [NdA: La cucharilla de Soul que estaba siendo usada por Soul y que estaba metida en la boca de SOUL, muajajajajaja :3].

-N-no, en serio, Soul- me dijo ella mientras se alejaba un poco-.

-Maka...- la cogí de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, hasta que la cucharilla estaba a menos de un centímetro de sus labios, y ella muy sorojada abrió la boca y atrapó la cucharilla. La saboreó y yo sonreí- ¿Qué, te gusta?

-No está mal, pero el mío está más bueno- dijo ella- ¿Q-quieres probarlo?- me preguntó toda sonrojada-.

-Bueno.

Me acercó su cucharilla a los labios y yo la atrapé gustoso. Ese helado estaba bueno, pero me hubiera gustado probarlo de sus mismos labios... [NdA: ~Nee~ ¡Soul! ¿¡En que piensas! :3]

-Mmm... si, si está bueno.

Estábamos muy cerca, casi empecé a acercarme un poco más, pero como siempre algo (o alguien) lo interrumpió.

-¡!- Black Star, que pasaba por el otro lado del parque y nos vió tan cerca y tomando helado se volvió a desmayar-.

-Dios mío, que pedazo de idiota- susurró Maka- por cierto, tienes helado de chocolate en la cara-.

Se acercó a mi, me acercó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y rozó con la yema de su dedo la comisura de mis labios. Luego se llevó el dedo a la boca y se lo lamió.

-Vaya- dije sorprendido por sus actos- g-gracias- tartamudeé nervioso, aunque el nerviosismo se me pasó pronto, ya que se me ocurrió una idea-. Anda, tú también tienes helado- y me acerqué más a ella, pero en vez de limpiarla con la mano, acerqué a ella mis labios y rocé la comisura de los suyos. Le quité la mancha del dulce que tenía y sentí cómo se ponía tensa. Me separé y me puse en pie.

-¿Vamos?- ella asintió y nos fuimos hacia la moto-.

/XXXXX/XXXXX/XXXXX/

Estábamos llegando a casa y me acordé de algo. Hoy era sábado. Y si era sábado, tocaba película.

-Maka, hoy toca peli. Y ponen "30 días de oscuridad".

-¿QUÉ? No, esa no, porfa.

-Se siente, me toca escoger a mí.

-Jo, está bien.

Aparqué la moto y subimos al apartamento, donde cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos de zapatos y estar más cómodos.

Cuando salí, Maka ya estaba preparando la cena, y decidí ayudarla.

-Maka, tú ve a ducharte y a ponerte el pijama, yo mientras saldré un momento a comprar aperitivos y palomitas, esta va a ser una buena película.

-Nee, está bien, me voy a duchar.

Cuando se fue, yo cogí las llaves y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, quería llegar pronto a casa.

Volví de la tienda unos 10 minutos más tarde, me demoré al llevar a una viejecita despistada que no sabía como volver a casa. Cuando entré al apartamento, Maka ya estaba preparando de nuevo la cena.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije medio maravillado intentando que no se me cayera la baba. Llevaba un pantaalón corto blanco y una camiseta de tirantes y cruzada en la espalda de color rosa. Ambas prendas revelaban que debajo llevaba un conjunto negro con encajes- bueno, me voy a duchar-.

-Ok.

Me fui a duchar, y cuando salí hacía tanta calor que sólo me puse un bóxer y un pantalón corto. Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, ahora Maka estaba cortando unas verduras, parecía distraída. Me acerqué a la encimera y empecé a preparar unos cuencos con los aperitivos. Estabamos en silencio hasta que Maka dio un pequeño respingo y soltó un pequeño gritito. La miré y vi que se había cortado con el filo del cuchillo. Me acerqué a ella, le agarré la mano y me metí el dedo lastimado en la boca. Me llegó el sabor dulce de su sangre, y cuando pasó un poco examiné el corte.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-N-no, y-ya p-pasó- tartamudeó Maka-.

-Ven, vamos a ponerte una tirita.

La llevé al cuarto de baño donde había un botiquín y le puse una tirita. Luego cenamos y nos pusimos a ver la película. [NdA: Lo de esta película (30 días de osuridad) lo he puesto porque vi un trozo en casa de una amiga hace una semana y he estado varios días sin dormir. Maka, te vas a enterar... :3]

Prendí la televisión y casi empezaba la película. Apagué las luces del salón y me senté con Maka. La película era bastante sangrienta y violenta, y además dab un poco de miedo (cosa que a mi me encantaba). Cada vez que salía uno de los malos y mataba a alguien, Maka se asustaba mucho, hasta que hubo una parte que se asutó tanto que inconscientemente se abrazó a mi y no pudo seguir mirando porque escondió su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estba haciendo.

-P-perdona- dijo ella toda roja- ya no te molesto más- y se fue a la otra esquina del sofá-.

-No, no importa, ven- le dije mientras la cogía e la cintura y la recostaba junto a mi- ¿ves? No pasa nada, yo no muerdo como esos de la peli.

-Ya lo sé.

La película terminó y ella estaba muerta de miedo. Al mínimo ruido de la casa ella se tensaba y se asustaba a más no poder y tuve que lavarme los dientes con ella porque le daba miedo entrar sola al baño. Después la llevé a su cuarto, y como hacía calor la acosté en la cama y solo la tapé con una fina sábana, le di las buenas noches y un besito en la frente.

-Soul- me dijo mi técnico- ¿Por qué me tratas como una niña ultimamente?

-¿Y por qué tu ya no me das Maka-chops?

-Yo ya te dije, porque me arrepentí de tratarte tan mal- dijo ella y se sonrojó-.

-Bueno, que pases buena noche.

Me fui de la habitación hacia la mía, donde abrí la cama y me acosté. La película no me había dado miedo en absoluto, pero al parecera Maka sí, porque al rato apareció en mi cuarto.

-E-esto... Soul...

-Dime.

-¿P-puedo dormir contigo? Es que me dio mucho miedo la película.

-Claro, Maka. Ven, no te preocupes.

Vino sonrojada hasta mi cama y se acostó en el borde de espaldas a mí, pero no me pareció bien, así que le pasé un brazo por la cintura, y aunque sentí que se estremeció un poco, no dudé en atraerla hacia mí y dormir pegado cuerpo a cuerpo con ella.

**Continuará.**

**Ya saben, dejen comentarios y con ellos sugerencias, así yo aprendo y a vosotros os gustará más. Arigato por estos minutos! Sayonara! Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 4: El primer MakaChop

**Bueno, ya regresé de mi estado de hibernación. Es broma, perdonenme, pero estaba con los exámenes y no me pude poner en el ordenador. A lo que iba: Sus comentarios me sirvieron de mucha ayuda, ya que tuve una fuerte discursión con la señora Inspiración por no decir más que chorradas, así que gracias (Abajo os contesto a todos los comentarios, ¿OK?). Bueno, yo creo que no hay nada más que decir, sólo lean y disfruten, aunque el capítulo salió más bien cortito, pero les prometo que pronto traeré más, ya que me dan vacaciones la semana que viene. Ya saben, si quieren más, comenten, y si pueden, den ideas. Y ahora, LEAN~~:**

Capítulo 3:

POV Soul.

Desperté de nuevo en mi cama. Estaba medio adormilado, pero lo sentí perfectamente. Tenía dos enormes "cosas" encima de mi torso. Pensé que Blair estaría aquí, pero en cuanto abrí los ojos y miré por la ventana y la vi en el tejado de al lado, me temí lo peor. Desvié la vista, pero en vez de encontrar pelo morado lo encontré de color marrón clarito y rubio. Desde hacía un tiempo podía llamar a Maka idiota, tonta, estúpida… pero no precisamente "plana". La plana era Blair comparada con ella (NdA: Mentira, Soul, que solo tiene un poco más que Blair, pero es que él la mira con otros ojos, ya me entienden :3). Tenía su carita escondida en mi cuello, y sentía su suave respiración en mi oreja. Otra vez dormía encima de mí, aunque no tenía por qué quejarme, no pasaba nada en absoluto. Era bastante bajita para su edad, y aunque era fuerte, no tenía mucha musculatura, pero sí un bonito cuerpo. A mí, personalmente me encantaba. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que tenía puesta MI mano en SU trasero, pero sinceramente, no la quité.

Cambió su ritmo de respiración y supe que iba a despertar, y de nuevo me hice el dormido.

POV. General.

Maka abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando vio a Soul "dormido" se le expandió una sonrisa en los labios. Con una mano tímidamente le acarició la frente, para luego descender por su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla y ascender por la otra mejilla hasta su frente de nuevo, perfilando por completo su rostro. Ella sabía que si Soul estaba dormido no se enteraría de nada, así que bajó por su nariz y al llegar a la comisura de sus labios se esforzó para contenerse, pero no lo consiguió. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los suaves labios de su arma. A continuación se recostó de nuevo y metió su cara en el cuello de él, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaba tocando el trasero.

-Soul, despierta, ya es tarde- le susurró ella dulcemente al oído-.

-Mmm… Blair, déjame un ratito más…- dijo el dormido-.

-Nee, Soul, venga ya. No soy Blair, si no Maka.

-Blair, no bromees, nadie tiene unos pechos tan enormes.

Soul POV.

-Blair, no bromees, nadie tiene unos pechos tan enormes.

-¿Nee? Pero seras… ¡BAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y entonces lo sentí. Mi primer Maka-chop en 2 días. Abrí los ojos pareciendo adormilado, y la vi echando fuego por los ojos.

-Nee… ¿ESO HA SIDO UN MAKA-CHOP? Uff, por fin volvió la Maka de siempre.

Y entonces, Maka reaccionó. Se puso toda roja, me pidió disculpas muy apresuradamente y salió de la habitación, según ella, a preparar el desayuno. Cuando me levanté y me puse un pantalón, salí afuera y el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Maka salió justo en ese momento de su habitación vestida como siempre, con su falda de cuadros, su camisa y su chaleco. Se sentó enfrente mía y se puso a desayunar conmigo. Poco después, su teléfono móvil sonó.

-¿Diga?- dijo Maka al móvil- si, supongo que si. Bueno, Okay, Okay. Chau.

Mi técnico colgó el celular y lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Esto… Soul- me llamó ella-.

-Dime.

-Perdona el golpe de antes.

-Perdóname tu a mi por confundirte, entiende que es la costumbre.

-Ya, eso lo entiendo, pero no debí darte un golpe tan fuerte, lo siento.

-Nada, da igual- le respondí con una sonrisa- así me terminaste de despertar- le dije, aunque yo solo solté aquella grosería para hacerla enojar-.

Terminamos de desayunar y recogimos la mesa. Al cabo de un rato, ella se fue con Liz, Patty y Tsubaki, para comprar no se que vestido en alguna tienda para la fiesta de fin de curso que se daba en el Shibusen. Como estaba aburrido me puse a mirar la televisión, pero me quedé dormido. Ya a la tarde me desperté y salí a encargar unas pizzas, que me encantaban a mi y a mi técnico también y volví a casa. Mientras subía por las escaleras me encontré a los vecinos de la casa de arriba, dos chicos mayores que nosotros que trabajaban en el supermercado y que eran compañeros de piso. Y allí, en el rellano, comenzamos una conversación.

-Oye Soul, ¿Viste anoche "30 días de oscuridad"?- me preguntó Kaoru, que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

-Si.

-¿Y como estuvo?- preguntó entonces Taro, que era castaño con los ojos violetas-.

-Pues estuvo muy bien, la verdad. A mí me encantó, las escenas son muy buenas, pero lo mejor de todo es el sonido, que alucinas. Eso es lo que acojona de verdad, aparte de que bichos esos eran más asquerosos que su maldita casa.

-Je, je. Pues resulta que nosotros no la vimos, porque estábamos los dos de turno en el supermercado, pero nos la hemos grabado y la vamos a ver esta noche- dijo Taro-.

-Y a Maka, ¿Le gustó?- me preguntó Kaoru-.

-No creo que le gustara, se pasó despierta hasta tarde y tuvo que dormir conmigo.

-Ay, mi pobre Makita.

-Si, si, pobre Makita, ya, seguro. Verás la semana que viene cuando le toque escoger película lo inocente que es.

-Tío, no creo que sea tan mala.

-¿Mala? No, que va. Mala es poco. Dios, ella sabe dar donde duele en lo que se refiere a películas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál visteis la semana pasada?

-Un peliculón- dije sarcásticamente- ¡Tachán!, "Cumbres Borrascosas".

-¿¡En serio!- asentí enérgicamente- y tío, ¿Te la conseguiste ver entera?

-Que va. Me dormí en el 60.

-¿¡EN EL MINUTO 60! ¡OH MY GOD!

-No, en el segundo 60.

Ellos dos cayeron al suelo de cabeza (estilo anime).

-Emm... ¿Quién es tan mala poniendo películas?- una presencia oscura, malévola y fría subía las escaleras, y yo sudé frio.

-Esto... nosotros nos vamos ya...- dijeron los vecinos a coro, mientras salían corriendo escaleras arriba. Los dos adoraban a Maka, pero también sabían que cuando a ella se le iba la olla... mal asunto. Ahí podía estallar la 3ª Guerra Mundial-.

-B-bueno, ¿Vamos adentro?- Le pregunté yo-.

-Si. Y... Evans, prepárate para el fin de semana que viene- ella sonrió sadicamente y nos metimos adentro.

Estuvimos cenando y charlando sobre temas sin importancia, y despues nos fuimos a dormir. Se me hizo extraño, porque a la media hora de acostarme ella todavía no aparecía por mi cuarto, hasta que oí como abría la puerta de su habitación y encendía la luz del pasillo, para luego apagarla y entrar en la cocina. También escuché como abría el frigorífico y sacaba un vaso, y volvió a cerrar el aparato. A continuación, se volvió a su cuarto, pero no vino al mio. Y como yo amaba (y sigo amando) a Maka, pues como no, la fui a buscar a su cuarto. Aún tenía la luz prendida, se podía ver por debajo de la puerta, y estaba sacando y metiendo cosas en el armario. Toqué dos o tres veces en la puerta y esperé.

-¿Se puede pasar?

-S-soul, espera u-un m-momento- y escuché como lo metía todo dentro del armario y cerraba a toda prisa- ya, ya puedes pasar.

-Okay- pasé y la vi con una bata fina de color blanco, que le quedaba bastante ceñida al cuerpo- ¿Qué estabas guardando en el armario a estas horas?

-N-nada, solo un poco de ropa que compré hoy. ¿Te desperté?

-No, estaba despierto de antes. Y, ¿me enseñas la ropa?

-No.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté como un niño pequeño.

-Porque no. Ya la he guardado.

Me acerqué a ella y le seguí pidiendo.

-Porfa...

-Que no.

-¿Y si saco yo la ropa por ti? ¿Me dejarás?

-Que no, pesado.

-Joo... pues déjame al menos dormir contigo- cambié de tema porque Maka era muuuy testaruda.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Porque ya me he acostumbrado a dormir acompañado- le dije agachándome para poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

-... .

-Vaa... porfa...- le susurré al oido- ella tragó saliva-.

-B-bueno, vale, pero solo porque anoche me dejaste dormir contigo, ¿Eh?

-Vale- me retiré y la vi toda sonrojada-.

Me metí en su cama me tapé con las sábanas, ella apagó la luz, rápidamente se quitó la bata y se metió en la cama de espaldas a abracé por detrás y a ella le dió un escalofrío. Y a mi también. Y es que solo llevaba braguitas, sujetador y calcetines.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Y como antes dije, contesto comentarios:**

**-SasuHIna Evanz: Me alegro de que te guste, si, lo continuaré pronto. Ya sabes, si tienes alguna idea, me la cuentas, y así, te dedico el capi (**ESTO LO EXPLICO ABAJO**). Cuidate y muchos besitos!**

**-Kakura Izumi: ¡Que si, que vivan las pelis sangrientas! ¡YUJUU! jeje. Otra cosa, no serán las dos unicas veces que duerman juntos... (adelanto privilegiado para ti, ¿Eh? XD) y tranquila, que Soul ****aprovechará próximamente... (más información). Y bueno, que gracias por leerlo. Cuidate y muchos besitos!**

**-Emina Hikary: Por ustedes lo que sea, así que pondré a Kid y a sus depresiones en cuanto se me presente la ocasión, ¿Ok? Muchas gracias por la idea! Cuidate y muchos besitos! Ah, por cierto, tu pregunta acerca del helado, te la explicará mejor que nadie nuestro querido Soul:**

**Nota de Soul para Emina H.: Verás, a demás de poder hacer cosas con la mente y ser un tío súper COOL, la cosa es que pinché la cucharilla en el helado y por eso me quedó la mano libre. Por favor, perdona las molestias de la escritora, que es muy despistada y torpe. Gracias por tu atención! :3 **

**Cari-chan (yo): Soul... que como digas algo de mi te la cargas... que te puedo hacer pasar el momento más vergonzoso de tu vida... [[y ahora se ve a Soul con cara de miedo]] XD.**

**-Yuna Albarn: Muchas gracias por las ideas, y no te preocupes, haré la historia para que me des el 10... superaré al Gran Black*Star! Saludos y besos!**

**-The Cat Thief: Me alegro de que te encante... y creo que sí pondré algo de LEMMON (agh, que se me cae la babilla, XD) Gracias por comentar, Saludos! Kissu!**

**-LuNaShinRa: Ya lo creo que si, todas quisiéramos tener un Soul así en casa! XD. Respecto a lo de los comentarios, tienes razón, lo volví a leer y me pierdo hasta yo! pero creo que ya lo he solucionado y que ya no os perderéis. Ok, tambien los intentaré hacer más largos. Saludos y un besote!**

**Y ahora procederé a explicar lo de dedicar los capitulos:**

**Cuando me deis una idea y la vaya a publicar, en el capítulo que sea les pondré arriba: ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A ... POR APORTAR LA IDEA.**

**Espero que os guste la idea.**

**Para cualquier cosa, os dejo mi mail por si quereis contactar conmigo: inugirl_sakuversion97**

**Bueno, sin más dilación, se despide atentamente, Cari-chan Evans. (Por cierto, voy a cambiar mi nombre de usuario, antes era MakaHarunoUzumaki, y ahora será Cari-chan Evans). Chau! Nos Leemos!**


End file.
